


The Asset

by MysteriStarks



Series: MCU Stories [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brock is a bad person, Bucky Barnes Feels, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Delta Brock Rumlow, Established Relationship, Forced, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, I dont know how to write Jack Rollins, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, im bad at tags, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriStarks/pseuds/MysteriStarks
Summary: Bucky gets hit for talking back when Brock decides to use him for his own personal gain. Brock and Jack switch places in the end, set up for a future fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: MCU Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693018
Kudos: 8





	The Asset

A typical day, really. Going to see Pierce’s price. One that he’s building up, training— whatever the fuck he does with the guy. The winter soldier or whatever.  
Too bad Rollins wasn’t him with today, his buddy. That means it would be just him and the soldier in that room. Fortunately Barnes was locked up to that seat.   
Getting deep into the building, hail hydra-ing everyone he saw. He had a gun on him, of course, he held that close in both hands, just resting in front of him. Band around his shoulder. He greeted the guys and took the shift. Too bad Sitwell wasn’t with him either. Bastard..   
Finally Brock made it in, walking over to a chair a little more than 10 feet away from the brunette.   
“Hey Princess.” He called out, didn’t really care if he was awake or not.

The Winter soldier, yeah he was awake. There wasn't anything for him to do, all he was doing was just spacing out, staring blankly as he always did head on. His eyes did shift though when Brock entered the room, his gaze followed the man's every move. Him again The asset thought, staring at the fellow brunette. Rumlow right? Why couldn't it be someone else. He didn't react much, just, flexed his fingers to show he heard him.  
The delta pushed the chair back a little bit more. Sitting, Brock extended his legs out a bit, crossing his ankles over each other, he took off the gun, balanced it and leaned it against the chair he sat on, he knew Barnes. And he was comfortable enough. Because well.. James might not remember it but before his mind was wiped again he had a little fun. 

“So what’s new. Count every safe in this dump?” He asked, looking down to adjust his vest.

"There's 7."

Barnes quickly answered, though spoken quietly but loud enough for his new Handler to hear. He remembered vaguely, that was the thing with the mind wiping, it got rid of the important details, only leaving scraps behind left for the winter soldier to piece together, which wasn’t much, but thanks to his programming it never took long for him to remember hydra.

"Heavily secured.... Nothing new."

“You’re talkative today.” Brock replied, tightening the straps on his person. Before looking up at him. Well.. he couldn’t really say that could he. Because James was asked a question, and was expected to answer.  
“Rollins isn’t with me.” He said a bit more gently, but he stared at him like a predator did to prey. That same damn stare he always had, hard to read, but intimidating all the same. Brock was unpredictable, the most unpredictable out of all the agents Barnes could remember, you really never could understand what was going through that delta’s head as he stared you down with unhidden disdain.The fact that Rollins wasn’t here, well Barnes felt like that wasn’t good. The asset sat there, not saying a word, being silent as ever, staring at the man in front of him with unhidden hate for him written in his cold icy gaze.

Brock rolled his eyes a bit, before staring at him with his famous unpleasant expression. 

“..Means you don’t get a free pass.” He said, a few long moments later. 

Sure there were cameras, watching James’ every move. But since practically half the people in the building had their fun with Barnes, there wasn’t really any shyness involved.   
The alpha cringed slightly, yep now he sorta remembered, sorta, but he just filed him into 'that' category of people. You know, the shitheads who jumped at every hole they could get their dirty paws on. James stiffened a bit, and just stared at him, another flex of his hand. He wasn't going to like this. He knew that for a fact, he could just tell, by the way the man in front of him was basically undressing him with his eyes, it made him sick to his stomach to think about what the hydra agent was thinking.

Honestly Brock was running out of ideas. It kind of helped that those computer geeks weren’t in the room. But he wanted James to talk. He grinned a bit. Maybe even moan who knew. That soldier was quiet, always. Even in those situations. Unless it was real good. He grinned some more. Staring back. So.. it was either, be an asshole like usual, or be an asshole. It really wasn’t much of a decision to be made whether or not he’d be an ass to the asset. 

“You Look pretty today, Sweetheart.” Brock spoke.

You see.. these were never compliments, they never were. He says these to be demeaning and degrading. Would you, as a masculine Alpha Male, enjoy that a beta was calling you such things? Like almost you were below him? Brock was poking fun at gender roles. And he usually viewed women, and especially omegas, Low. 

James looked at him and furrowed his brows, he could kill him, but then he'd be iced again, and probably mind wiped again, just for extra measure. So he just remained silent, and stared at him, yeah, had this been one of the medics or anyone other than an agent they'd shit their pants from just the look James was giving him. Once more, he flexed his fingers, and moved his flesh hand a bit, god he just wanted to punch him so badly. 

“Baby Why the long face?” Brock said, sort of mocking James’ expression by making his own sad face, snickering as he watched James’ face closely, mocking the winter soldier, who only remained silent. James could kill him. He could. That’s why he was smart enough to sit far from him. Honestly this was funny. Pissing Barnes off, he laughed a bit. “I asked you a Question. Answer it.” He said, in a demanding way, “..Don’t make me come over there and force it out of you sweetie.” He merely whispered. God he loved his job.

Of course he was going to do that... Now you see it was tricky, sometimes they asked questions, but you weren't supposed to answer it, if you did you'd get hit, or shocked.. So it was hard to answer questions unless it was obvious he had to answer.

"I do not appreciate being called sweetheart sir."

He said in a low voice, not meeting his gaze, God he didn't want him to come closer. He prefers he'd be like everyone else, and just stay away and guard. That was better. Even if it meant he couldn't talk to anyone or do anything. It was better than having someone like Brock mock you, and use you. He knew what Brock was going to say, it was typical of him.

“Oh you don’t? Well sorry Baby but I don’t give a fuck.” Brock said casually, looking elsewhere in the room. You see.. he could terrorize James and violate him however he wanted, or just do his job like he’s ‘supposed’ to. Fucking hydra..

You know, James could get mouthy too, but he's learned that doesn't do any good for him in the long run. He tilted his head a bit, side to side to stretch his neck. Really it's as much as he could stretch. 

"....If you're going to do it... Do it already.."

He said quietly, he hated that Brock was going to stretch this out, he'd rather get it over with honestly, the quicker it was done, the quicker he could forget about it, or try to. 

“You’re begging for my Cock already? ..Hmm baby?” Brock said, wearing a smirk. Well.. James was just walking into something bad overall. 

“How do you know that’s what I want?” Brock wore a serious expression, “god I knew you were a fucking whore but Jesus Christ.” Brock’s features were more or less ‘disgusted’. “Huh? Is that what you do? Whore yourself out to every guy that walks in here?” Brock said, standing, casually undoing his pants.

Not that I enjoy it, I don't have a choice that guys like you can't keep their dicks in their pants because they don't get laid. Is what James wanted to say, instead he just stiffened, and averted his gaze, God he hated it. Well, whatever.

"Guys like you can't stop yourselves from jumping at any hole they can get."

Yeah he was going to get hit for saying it, but he did. Why? Because he could, unlike him, Brock couldn't kill him, because if he did, Brock would be in bigger shit than he would if he killed Brock. Being iced honestly is a slap on the wrist, he got to 'sleep' when iced, rather peaceful.. He couldn't really help the tiny grin that made its way into his features. When did he learn to talk back like this? He didn't know, but... It felt right?

Oh yeah he was getting hit. When he was close enough that is, Brock casually took slow steps toward him while he undid his stuff. Combat boots probably make the room echo a bit.   
Salty from that comment, he stayed silent the whole walk there. Until he was pretty much towering over him. He stared at him before, yes, getting a good punch at the brunette's face. That hurt, but James had braced himself for it, so when it did connect but he was braced for it. He let out a pained grunt, head turned in the direction that it was due to the punch, but Brock didn’t stop there; he grabbed a giant lock of his hair. Pulling it back so he’d meet his gaze. James’ eyes screwed shut for a moment when his hair was pulled so hard, he groaned a bit, fuck why didn't they cut his hair? He met Brock’s gaze, brows furrowed, James hated him. He didn't need to say it, you could just tell by that icy fire in his eyes. He frowned, brows remaining furrowed, a frown gracing his lips.

“..You make it so easy for us.” Brock muttered as he used his free hand to pull out his cock from his pants, already finding that he was throbbing from the excitement of all of this, he yanked on his hair again.

"I don't have a choice"

James hissed out quietly, trying his best to stop himself from wincing, Brock was gonna rip out his hair by how much he was yanking on it.

“But you love it,” Brock said, equally quietly.

Brock wore a smirk, he loved hearing those pained noises, which is why whenever he was alone, he tried his shot. Yes. He knew he hated him, he’s seen that look already. It was hot honestly. And there was nothing Bucky could do. Imprisoned on this chair.. helpless.. alone..

“Now shut up and take it. I don’t want to hear a word from you. Okay sweetheart?” He said, pulling James’ face down toward his member, “If you try anything funny I’ll fucking you shoot you.” He threatened him.

"I don't"

James muttered, his artificial hand forming a fist. God he wanted to punch him, he hated that smirk.He hated how helpless he was. Shooting me will be better than this he internally said, but he didn't say anything, merely glared and opened his mouth, cringing internally when his tongue touched the tip. He hated it, but he had no choice. He huffed, and took the tip into his mouth, taking his chance to breathe, because well he knew he wouldn't be allowed to breathe correctly in the next few minutes knowing how Brock was like.

“I know you do. So don’t fucking lie..”

Brock said, watching the brunette closely. Did he want to loosen the grip on his hair? Haha NO. This was amazing. Really it was. Without really saying anything next, he was being considerate at least, positioning himself closer to Barnes so he didn’t have to yank his face closer to his crotch. On top of that.. the way they were before probably would’ve caused excessive gagging. But don’t get Brock wrong, he loved that. Just he didn’t want him to throw up all over his cock. He wasn’t that fucked. Brock slowly glided his cock past James’ lips. Going halfway down his length before he thrusted back rather gently, surprisingly, before thrusting back in, not exactly touching his throat yet.. it felt nice right now. But they were just getting started.  
Brock was being considerate, considering other experiences James can vaguely remember, he remembered that out of all the agents, Brock was the one who would jump at any chance he could get, and wasn't sorry about it. James furrowed his brows, icy blue eyes staring up at Brock's face, glaring at him. It was nice, well it was as nice as it would get being forced to have a cock in your mouth.Really, worse of all, he knew that Brock wouldn't allow him to relieve himself, as much as he hated it, his body would disagree with him. He pretty much knew Brock. But like what was mentioned before, they were just getting started. But yeah, this time was an odd time. Unlike the rest. And guess what? Brock still wasn’t sorry. Because soon enough started pushing James’ head further and further almost each thrust, “..mmm” he hummed, smirking. Meeting that furious gaze the other had.But.. Why was James getting hard from this? It was probably a huge turn off. But he knew James needed to relieve himself. And that was the fun part of it all. Because everytime he finished and noticed James’ hard on, Brock would prove his point on how much of a slut he was for it. Because, in his opinion, he knew James didn’t enjoy it, but he loved to pretend he did.

“Oh look at you.. taking my cock nicely..” he muttered, letting out a small groan.

James did want to vomit, sure he was bi, but he was kinda questioning it, any woman he meant was nicer than most of the male agents except for some omegas. Omegas were nice... Well they were omegas. But not all omegas were nice.He gagged at one point when he thrusted far enough into his throat, wincing, and breaking his gaze, there was spit everywhere at this point, well Brock couldn't care less. And it's not like James could hide his hard on, his legs were held down by his ankles to the chair. He cringed when he spoke. God, he just wanted to bite down, give him a piece of his mind, but, he'd be in shit for it because then the man would be out of commission and hydra needed it's agents.

Honestly, hydra was a shitty corporation. Or whatever it was now. Brock truthfully didn’t care for all that. When he gagged like that, he slid out his slobbery cock, held it in one hand. Tilting James’ head back a bit, just so he could see his work, he loved this look..

The look of how much he just ruined him, how much he dehumanized someone as dangerous as James, he loved it.  
He took his member, pretty much rubbing it against his face. James’ fault for making such a mess. “Mmm..you like that don’t you? You fucking pig..” Brock said, before stroking himself. Giving Bucky like two seconds to breath.

Out of all the handlers, James was more aggressive towards Brock, why? He hated him, the man was a sick fuck. 

"съеби на хуй"

He hissed, instead of taking the opportunity to breathe, he took the chance to curse at him, Russian equivalent of 'fuck you'.  
He really, just bared his teeth, sure it was animalistic, but he just wanted him to fucking stop, it was enough that this was happening, Brock just made it worse with his comments.   
Brock was bilingual. But he was American, mostly German but he probably looked Italian or whatever. But luckily he didn’t understand Russian otherwise James would’ve got hit again, maybe even harder, whichever result looked hotter. 

“Hey, Retard, what country are we in? Huh? This is America. We speak English.” Brock said, leaning down a bit, he tightened his grip on the alphas hair, of course he wasn’t going to stick his dick back in after seeing his teeth, scary. But— still, he made sure to hold his head in place, although James was stronger than him, but he still tried anyway, he let go of his cock and held James mouth, squeezing, as if he was trying to get something out of a baby's mouth.

“..Now you’re Gonna be a nice boy for me okay?” He whispered with heavy breath.

James glared at him, hissing when his grip on his hair tightened, "Ff... ``Uck you" was all he was able to say really since Brock grabbed his jaw, he glared at him still, fury lighting up his steel blue eyes as they met the agent’s. He knew he was going to be punished for this,be given a beating by Brock. Or worse, Brock and his friends. Believe it or not, Brock was capable. Not only that, being both Hydra and shield, he was very, very good at combat. Trained. Although hydras training was a bit- no, way harsher than shields. 

“Huh? You want more of my Cock? Is that what you said?” Brock said, moving back a bit to give Bucky another punch. He wasn’t holding back either. “You’re scum.” He said, spitting on him.

The almost silent clicks of the arm's inner mechanisms were made as the soldier moved his arm, he knew he couldn't get out of it, well he could,he could if he wanted to get his ass kicked or worse. Yet here he was, glaring up at Brock, that same look he was giving him returned, the pained expression wore away. But he didn't dare say anything more, he wore a scowl. His face hurt, but he was trying his best to not give the man any satisfaction of knowing it hurt. Brock had serious anger issues.. Yes, it’s true. He did. But he was enjoying every moment of this. Topping an Alpha male. Degrading him. Brock actually hit him twice, one right after the other. He wore a smirk after, panting a bit. He let go of his hair, finally. 

By now, James’ nose was bleeding a bit now, he had gotten a good hit on his nose, he let out a pained noise, face scrunched up in a pained expression, that actually hurt.   
He spit onto the ground, yep, there was blood. 

“You really wanna play that Game? Huh?” Brock lifted his boot, mockingly, pressing it against James’ crotch area gently. James lifted his head to glare at the man, but he froze when Brock's boot was lightly pressing on his crotch. Oh fuck no, he clenched his jaw, futile attempt to stop himself from letting out a pained whimper. Fucking bastard.

“..Sorry to break it to you. But you’re not the boss here. You don’t get to sit here and talk back.” Brock said, starting to twist his foot against the brunettes groin a bit. James hissed in pain when he twisted his foot, lurching forward in an attempt to stop him, which obviously didn't work. He had to submit, there wasn't anything he could do. 

"Yes sir...."

He mumbled, he hated it. Hated him, hated having to submit.  
“..good boy.” Brock whispered, taking his foot off of the man’s crotch.   
There was the creak of the metal that was holding him, if he had left his foot there any longer Barnes would've tried to break out. Y’know.. maybe he was being an asshole. Just look at how Barnes looked right now. Bloody.. but it was hot to him. Because James deserved it. Brock glanced behind him, toward the entrance before his gaze lifted up to one of the surveillance cameras. He looked back to James. 

“So.. Are you ready to listen?” He asked.

James glared at him for a few moments,but then looked down. He nodded, God he hated this so much. He knew he had to obey, he didn’t have a choice.  
James was lucky when Rollins came. Because Brock wouldn’t be so harsh with James. Or if there was anyone else in the room besides the already shitty agents that tried their shot with James. Brock wore a smirk before tucking himself back into his pants. He was satisfied enough, James had a bloody nose and had gone back to obeying him. He walked back to his chair. Sitting down. He kept his gaze on him. Happy that He was the reason that James looked that way. 

James looked up to see Rollins walk in, he straightened up. 

Rollins raised a brow as he looked at Brock, "Seriously?" Jack said shaking his head, "We're supposed to be watching him... Pierce wants you to go to shield headquarters. We're bringing him with us. No mask, or goggles."

He informed him, looking at Barnes, who just sat there, he was listening. 

"Sitwell is also dead... You can thank the asset for it, well not really. Sitwell was compromised. Had to kill him.”

“Well fuck..” Brock was surprised, but he also kind of laughed a bit. Weird.. he was just thinking about Sitwell earlier, maybe that was a tell sign. Brock stood up, “clean him up. He’s got a Boo-Boo.” Brock said, reaching for his gun leaned against the chair,   
Jack raised a brow, "I wonder how it happened Rumlow.." He joked dryly, yeah he knew it was Brock, before walking over to the asset, and unstrapped him, shoving a cloth into his hands. 

"Get up, clean yourself up."

Barnes of course stood up, glancing at Brock, with a slight glare, before turning away and taking the cloth that Rollin's handed him, and wiped his face, cleaning off the blood and spit from his face, being glad that it was off. “Fucker was talking back.” Brock watched, staring. 

“..that’s what.” He said, continuing, finally looking at Rollins.

"Huh... Maybe they should wipe him one more time, well we can't really wipe him. It's been less than a day from the last wipe, maybe he's becoming immune to it. They'll have to up it next time." Jack crossed his arms and sighed, shaking his head, Barnes or whatever the hell his name was, the asset would get like that after some time of not being wiped. He'd become more human-like. 

“Why’d you come just Now?” Brock asked. Mainly because he was by himself here.

"I had to do some things, there's a lot of things we have to do so that Hydra can actually pull through.. Have you forgotten Captain America and Romanoff are still out there? We had to up security. I came to fetch you and the asset, we're tasked with bringing the asset."

Jack said as he looked at his coworker, and raised a brow, turning to look at Brock.   
“..Alright. Let’s load him up.” Brock said, being more professional now. Since he was the commander of the strike team. Kinda had to be. 

"You think they're gonna put him back under cyro after this?" Jack said as he jerked his head for Bucky to follow them, "Come on, let's go now." He ordered, of course Barnes followed them, being as silent as ever.   
“Where’s the Fun in that?” Brock said, following as well.

"My thoughts, he's much more useful out of Cryo sleep, but, they'd need to wrestle him into that chair again each time to wipe him, that's the only downside to him."

It was kind of frightening to know that Bucky at any moment could honestly over power them right now and run. Although he’d have to get past more people. Since, Jack and Brock probably weren’t going to be the only ones taking him. Y’know? Extra measures Well, if Brock looked back, he'd notice that Barnes was still glaring at him, staring him down really. It was tempting to just, overpower them and run, he could easily make his way through whatever security that was in his way, they're humans, weaker than him, inferior really. Whatever the hell Zolo did to him, it made him stronger and more resilient. He hated this place, and the idea of coming back made him want to throw up, but he didn't have anywhere else to go.   
“Yeah but what other missions will he have once Cap is out? Every other dipshit avenger? Gov officials? Who cares anymore honestly. Hydras so elementary..” he muttered those last bits. 

Did Brock want to look at Bucky? No. Because he didn’t care. Jack raised his brow and lowered his voice, "You suggesting you want to ditch Hydra after this?" He whispered, looking at his colleague with a raised brow, now, Jack has known Brock for years now, he's become sorta a friend to him. And honestly? Jack didn't like Hydra as much as the next guy, but to leave? That's a suicide mission. It was a suicide mission. You knew too much. And you pretty much sold your soul getting into it. Especially how high Jack and Brock were, it would be worse for them. Yeah, I guess he sort of was a friend. If Brock was ever asked if he was friends with him, he’d say yes. “No.” Brock said, glancing At him, Jack eyed his friend, well, at least he was being loyal? Well, Jack knew how Brock was, but whatever, he wasn't going to snitch him out.   
"We'll switch duties, I'll handle making sure the launch happens. You just need to hold security and make sure Barnes is deployed at the right time when Cap shows up."  
Barnes of course was listening, his eyes shifted between them. Dammit, he didn't like that switch of plans. “Thanks.” Brock said, lifting a hand to pat his friends back. Less work for him.  
Jack said as he nodded and glanced to look at Barnes, honestly Barnes scared the shit out him, he hated how emotionless the guy was, how he lacked any sort of guilt or feelings. It was scary to think about how his victims felt. The fact that this thing didn't feel emotions. He didn't want to be in charge of him. "You remember the trigger words right? Or at least some of them, because that's what you're going to need to do to make sure he does what he needs to do."  
Well.. Brock could handle being around James. He’s already done so much demeaning shit to him already. So as usual he didn’t care. Brock let out a small sigh, “yeah. Yeah I do. Wanna see?” He joked. Glancing at Jack once again. "Hit me, let's hear, see if he'll react." Jack said as he gave a small grin and raised a brow, yeah less work for him, he just had to watch Barnes, be his handler. But it worked out better for Jack, he hated having to be left with the asset, freaked him out. 

But Brock was going to be professional about it. Since he’d get in shit if anything went wrong. Like.. deep in shit. Hydras punishments were harsh. And you had to be up to the test. Brock laughed it off, “I was fucking with you, the last thing we want is an agitated Winter Soldier.” Brock said, glancing back behind them. Jack laughed, "I know I know you were, and yeah. Remember that time he hit you? I'm not going to risk that happening again, he could hit me as well if he gets agitated." He said as he shook his head. Yeah, Barnes had hit Brock once, gave Brock a broken nose that he had to get stitches on because of a cut on his nose. The metal unsurprisingly was sharp enough to cut it Barnes angled his fist right and hit you. Barnes remembered it, it was satisfying honestly to do that. But he got in deep shit for it.

“Yeah, I remember going to hospital to get stitches, anything before that was a blur.” Brock spoke honestly, James and Brock, safe to say- hated each other? After getting punched out by him, Brock hated him for it. James and Brock had that mutual hatred for each other, James just hated him in general because of what he's done, he hated all of the agents that did that. But Brock was the worst of them 

"No one has dared to upset him since... Well expect you, well. They gave his ass a good kicking after. I'm surprised you still agitate him though, aren't you afraid he'd do it again?" Jack asked as he raised a brow before laughing as he gave Brock a light shove.

“Well if he hit you, you wouldn’t be so hard to miss.” Brock laughed. Jack nodded and whistled,   
"Hey, it won't wouldn't be so hard to hit that big head of yours either." He joked as he shouldered him.. “He’s submissive that’s why. And he knows he’ll get in shit if he tries anything. He’s just like an Omega. But with.. a little more punch— wow. You’re a Goon you know that? Fuck you” Brock laughed.   
"Fuck you too buddy" Jack laughed as he shook his head.  
"Yeah, he is like an omega. It's surprising to know he was once an alpha. Who the hell do you think he was before Hydra took him in? He doesn't look like someone who sticks out..." Jack said as he glanced to look at Barnes, yeah from a glance, Barnes' demeanor made him seem like an omega, but hell he didn't look like one, he was unsurprisingly well built. But whatever, he had to be able to take out people so easily.

“military shit. Nothing special.” Brock said, very quietly to jack. Like, nearly mouthing almost. Obviously Brock knew. He wasn’t stupid. He did his research. He didn’t tell Jack too much because he knew James probably could hear or something. I mean he wasn’t too far behind them. He didn’t want to give too much. Jack didn't know surprisingly, he didn't research, too risky to be caught finding info he wasn't permitted to find out.

"I saw his dog tag, he was apparently a Sargent, nothing special, pretty pathetic if he was caught though, you'd expect more from someone of that rank." Jack said, he shrugged, honestly he didn't care all that much, so what if Barnes used to be a Sargent? All he was, was an asset now.  
Barnes was listening to what he could hear, he didn't have anything better to do. He perked up when they were talking about him, he really couldn't remember who the hell he used to be. He knew his name, James Barnes, but that was it, he knew nothing more. Which, it made him confused when he saw that, blonde guy, why did he call him Bucky? That wasn't his name. But, why did he feel like he knew him?  
There’s just some things you can’t forget.

“Yeah. Yeah that’s pretty pathetic. Everything wasn’t so cutthroat back then, Just boys wanting to be men.” 

"Yeah, pathetic. Maybe that's why Hydra took him, easy target. I heard they found the guy in the river in Siberia. Dumbass probably fell in the ice or slipped."   
Jack shook his head as he laughed dryly, of course he didn't know the full story, how Barnes got in the river in the first place, how the hell he managed to survive.   
James didn't remember, he sorta, remembered falling off something, it was loud and then it was freezing cold, he couldn't breathe, he was bleeding, and then it went blank. That's all he remembered, nothing before, nothing after. It was a mystery to him.

What if Bucky was his real name? And they were just lying to him? What if he actually didn’t know who he was? Hydra was terrible.  
And that was the scary part, he didn't even know if James Barnes was his real name.  
How casual they both were at shit talking James, especially when they were right in front of him. 

Brock laughed, “maybe. That would explain a lot.”  
"Yeah, it would. Who the fuck would even be near the river in Siberia of all places? There's nothing there. Just snow and rocks." Jack said as he shrugged again, yeah they were shittalking James, but as of now, James was too busy just, thinking for once. He had something to think about for once, about this mystery guy who seemed to know him. 

The shit talking continued, mainly Jack pointing out how pathetic and stupid he must of been to be out there, saying it served him right to have fallen in the ice and stuff.

They made it to their destination, and Jack paused, before nodding to Brock, "I'll see you in a few hours. Don't get hit again by it."

What happened next is history. The winter soldier went missing, hydra collapsed, Rumlow went missing too, but was presumed dead, the change was, well Rollins was the one who fought Wilson.


End file.
